


10. Pattern. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Ambientazione post-Message, in un futuro dove vedo i ragazzi vivere assieme.Ripescare un vecchio indumento può finire per innervosire il povero Shin. Ovviamente, è colpa di Touma





	10. Pattern. Writober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I pantaloni incriminati sono questi: http://www.stardustway.org/samuraiheart/personaggi/Mondo%20umano/immishin/puccishin.jpg

“Ah, li hai ancora!” esclamò una mattina Touma, sceso in cucina per raccattare un qualche spuntino. “Fanno molto anni '80, ma a te stanno ancora bene”.  
Tra l'imbarazzato e il piccato, Shin si voltò verso di lui, il mattarello in mano, grembiule stretto in vita e un paio di pantaloni rossi, alla scozzese, che aveva ritrovato in armadio quel mattino.  
“Cosa vorresti dire? Che sono fuori moda?”.  
Quando Shin aveva in mano un oggetto qualsiasi della cucina era bene ponderare le proprie parole.  
“Beh, dico che ti stanno bene”.  
“Che son vecchi, vorrai dire” ritorse l'altro gonfiando le guance.  
Oh, quando Shin prendeva quel tono era proprio Shinko-chan!  
“Beh, qualche anno ce l'hanno... ma ora stanno tornando di moda, quindi... urrà! Hai un pezzo vintage addosso!”.  
I passi di Touma si fecero molto veloci verso la credenza: poi aprire anta, prendere sacchetto di biscotti, chiudere l'anta... e ritirata strategica.  
“Vintage... da vecchio”.  
Oh, ecco. Il tono.  
“Tecnicamente, una cosa è vintage se ha almeno vent'anni. Quella ha vent'anni. È vintage. Ma va molto di moda adesso”.  
“Come a dire che son vecchio”.  
Gli occhi di Touma si alzarono in cielo, una, due, tre volte prima di riprendere parola.  
“Che sono vecchi, semmai. Ma tenuti benissimo, direi. E poi il vintage è molto amato”.  
A volte, a un occhio esterno, non si capiva se Touma facesse andare troppo velocemente il cervello o se fosse, più semplicemente, un idiota patentato.  
“Quanto inglese sulla tua lingua, oggi”.  
Il mattarello tornò sul panetto di pasta, tra la farina, le uova e le scaglie di cioccolato. Gli occhi di Shin rimasero scettici mentre passava, implacabile, sul futuro dolce come solo un rullo compressore poteva fare.  
Touma, che amava avere l'ultima parola, riprese, sacchetto di biscotti in mano:  
“Tartan”.  
La testa di Shin si volse verso di lui, il suo adorabile nasino arricciato in un broncio plateale.  
“Troppo inglese”.  
“È il nome del pattern- pardon” Touma alzò le mani nel tentativo di difendersi dallo sguardo irritato del coetaneo. “È il nome della fantasia. Scozzese, più che inglese, se vogliamo essere precisi...”.  
Touma poteva amare aver l'ultima parola, ma sapeva quando doveva scappare da una stanza per non riportare ferite da... battaglia.  
Byakuen, dal suo angolo di tranquillità, osservò con calma felina giungere un Touma trafelato in salotto e, subito dietro, due forchette, un cucchiaio di legno e un rumorosissimo coperchio d'acciaio: sbadigliò, guardando appena quegli strani pantaloni rossi muoversi velocemente dietro Touma.  
A volte gli umani proprio non li capiva.


End file.
